This invention relates to children's banks. A product which provides storage for money within the home, primarily for children, but can be used by all. It is a functional product.
1. The Description of Related Art
There is a need for teaching individuals how to save and maintain records. Also it is important to be able to use calculators as part of this process. The functions of deposit and withdrawals need to be addressed as well as requesting and maintaining a balance.
In general banks for use in the home or in teaching environments are either mechanical or are used strictly as a receptacle for storing money. They provide very little if any educational value.
Patents that I found in my search were generally of the mechanical novelty items or were strictly different forms of receptacles for hold money. They did not relate to the educational aspect of saving and documentation and banking knowledge.
Patents Reviewed were as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,399, 4,002,335, 4,673,368, 4,297,807, 4,079,540, 3,742,641, 3,667,136, 3,650,379, 3,581,430, 3,464,693, D368790, D344107, D343220.
2. Objectives of the Invention
An objective of the ATM bank is to provide an educational tool for teaching children and young adults record keeping with respect to saving and banks.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a written and viewable display that is similar to what they would actually receive if they had went to an actual bank.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an educational tool to teach people how to save and maintain records.
With the above and other objects in view, the invention further includes the following novel features and details of construction, to be hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and pointed out in the claim.